


The Things I Am Doing (Instead of The Things That Should Be Done)

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally there's classes, work, citizens to be saved from dimension-ripping monsters with tentacles bursting from their eyes and venom dripping from several sets of extra ears. That, or Kate's endless charity functions, in both official and unofficial capacity. But not this morning. This morning there's just them; them, a bed cozy and warm with body heat, and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Am Doing (Instead of The Things That Should Be Done)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 11.09

::

The shirt is already at least three sizes too big for him, shoulders dropped and seams sliding improbable paths across his torso, but it's the collar - torn out or cut out, Billy's never said and Teddy's never asked - that makes him seem lost inside it. Huge and soft, the collar threatens to slip off one shoulder, and as Billy leans forward and blearily scrubs a hand over sleep-mussed hair, the hang of the shirt allows Teddy a sight line down, past the curve of his armpit to the angle of his ribs. Billy's neck is a long, pale line, his collarbones a stark jut above the overlarge neck of fabric, and Teddy's eyes catch on them, as they always do. The shape of Billy's bones, making it almost impossible to see that he could rewrite the world.

Teddy reaches out and hooks a finger in Billy's collar, the fabric making a soft _shuuush_ -ing noise as it skims over Billy's skin. Billy turns, movements slightly ungainly from sleep.

"Nmm, Teddy?" he says, eyes not even entirely open. "...what?"

He runs a hand over his hair again, presses his knuckles to his eye, and Teddy can't help but smile at the pillow crease running the length of his face. He keeps tugging at his fingerful of loose cloth until Billy topples gracelessly back into the pillows. Now Teddy's hand is trapped beneath his back, but Billy is warm from sleep and Teddy can't bring himself to mind. He hums tunelessly instead; Billy is still too far from awake to need a response.

Billy's next words stretch around a yawn as he rotates in place, moving instinctively towards Teddy's low hum. "Thought you had class s'morning," he says, drawing out the vowels until they nearly absorb the surrounding words.

A thread of autumn light fights its way through rectangular pane (too small to really be called a _window_ ) high on the wall of their tiny basement apartment, falls, and...completely misses Billy's face entirely, illuminating the uninteresting corner of the bedside table instead. Teddy smiles, because the morning's already been too much like a picture - hazy and indistinct and a bit removed from real life - and that gets tiresome, and brushes a piece of Billy's fringe away from his still-closed eyes.

"Nah, Professor Li emailed and canceled it. Some family thing," he says.

Billy's nose, his mouth, his words, are all mashed against the pillow. "Mmm, lucky you."

"Lucky me." Teddy says, and ducks his head forward across the pillow to bump noses with Billy. Billy makes a contented noise in the back of his throat and burrows a little deeper into the covers.

But Teddy is restless. He slides one hand under the hem of Billy's shirt, up, over, palm and fingers curled around the warm skin just above his hipbone, thumb ghosting over his belly. Billy, sleep-loose and pliant, opens under the pet, presses into it.

And Teddy is hard. He has been since he clicked his email closed and shed his half-gotten-into clothes. He has been since he slid back into the cocoon of covers around Billy's sleeping form. It's so rare that they have a morning like this. Normally there's classes, work, citizens to be saved from dimension-ripping monsters with tentacles bursting from their eyes and venom dripping from several sets of extra ears. That, or Kate's endless charity functions, in both official and unofficial capacity. But not this morning. This morning there's just them; them, a bed cozy and warm with body heat, and time.

He swipes his thumb lower over Billy's abdomen, grazing the waistband of his pajama pants. Gentle invitation.

A lazy smile blossoms across Billy's face. "Mmm, oh _yeah_?" he says, and tilts his face towards Teddy's.

His kiss is kind of messy - lippy, slow, wet - but no less needy for all that, and Teddy rumbles pleasure in his chest as he coaxes Billy's tongue into it. Billy rolls and presses, presses, _presses_ , and Teddy gives gladly, falling onto his back and letting his chest be bracketed by Billy's arms. He runs his hands up Billy's spine.

Finally, _finally_ , Billy breaks away to kiss at Teddy's cheeks, the corners of his eyes, nuzzling at him with sloppy affection. Teddy laughs a little breathlessly.

" _You_ have morning breath," he says, angling his jaw into more kisses.

Billy pulls back. He arches an eyebrow above half-lidded eyes. "Not bothering me any," he says, lips quirking. "You got a problem?"

Billy's cock is heavy against his hip. Teddy grins and threads his fingers through the hair at Billy's nape.

"Nope," he says and hauls Billy into another deep kiss.

Teddy's got Billy's pajama pants hanging slanted, half off his hips, by the time Billy leans back on his knees to grab at the back of his shirt and yank it over his head. Teddy swallows, throat catching a little.

"Turn over," Billy says, voice thick.

Teddy is happy to comply, rolling to his knees and hooking his thumbs in the waist of his own boxers to slide them off. He's got them most of the way over his hips when Billy presses back against him, his own pants discarded, and covers Teddy's hands with his own. Teddy leans forward and lets him.

Billy prepares him slow, achingly slow, toe-curlingly, sheet-rumplingly slow. So slowly - adding firm, open-palmed swipes across Teddy's hips, his back, over his ass to his thigh; wet kisses pressed to his spine; nonsense whispered into his skin - that by the time Billy finally enters him, Teddy feels like he is going to break.

And then Billy lays across his back, _moves_ , and Teddy does.

After, Teddy rolls off his stomach, out from under Billy's even lazier, even more pliant body, lets him starfish like he likes. The floor is freezing when he tries to put his feet on it, so he draws up on his knees and leans over Billy to drop a quick kiss on his ear.

"Coffee?" he breathes.

Billy sighs with his whole body. " _God_ , I love you."

Teddy laughs, drops another quick kiss onto Billy's shoulder-blade, and braves the floor. It's just a few steps across the cold floor (and they really are going to get a rug, any day now) to where the grinder and beans are stashed. As Teddy digs for them, he looks back over his shoulder at Billy spread across the bed. Almost like he can feel Teddy watching, Billy stretches, each limb reaching as far as it will go, before pulling them back into himself in a tight curl.

"Can't wait 'til they turn the heat on," he grumbles, and Teddy chuckles, turning back to the coffee.

Billy's phone _blips_ from the bedside table, impatient-sounding, and Teddy dimly recalls possibly hearing a similar blip earlier, when they were too engrossed to care. He opens the bag and starts measuring beans into the grinder as Billy gropes blindly, snags the phone, and thumbs on the speaker.

Billy's mumbled "'Lo?" is almost instantly drowned out by Eli's yelled " _We could really use some back-up here!_ " The sound of a nearby explosion warbles out of the phone's pathetic speakers.

Teddy freezes in his motions and Billy goes instantly alert, bolt upright and ready to move.

"Was that Tommy or someone else?" Billy says, bits of his costume already levitating out from under the bed and wrapping themselves around him. Teddy leaves the coffee and starts digging for his own uniform.

" _Someone else_ ," Eli says. " _Oh shit_!" There's a loud crashing noise, some muffled swearing, and Eli comes back with, " _How soon can you guys be here?_ "

"Two minutes," Billy says as Teddy tosses his shirt over his head and zips his pants. "Where are you?"

" _About three blocks north of Avengers Tower and getting closer every-- shit, every second_."

"Be right there," Billy says and thumbs the phone off.

It's times like this that Teddy wishes they could afford something better than a cold hole in the ground. Something, ideally, with a roof; he longs to push off into the sky like he used to, nothing but the wind rushing in his ears and blue glow of Billy's magic in the corner of his eye. Instant and thrilling and _good_. But--

"The world intrudes," Billy says. He has turned towards Teddy, has his shoes on and is adjusting his cape. Teddy can't help but smile; three iterations of Billy's costume and _still_ the cape persists.

"Guess the coffee will have to wait," Teddy says, half-smiling.

"Heh." Billy smirks on reflex, eyes worried. "I do, you know. Love you."

Teddy rolls his eyes. "I know. Dork."

"Loser," Billy says, but he laughs for real and that's all Teddy was waiting for. "Come on, let's do this."

Teddy goes to him, presses back-to-back (you never know what you're going to be 'porting into, after all), and hooks a pinky through Billy's. Billy squeezes back.

"Let's go do good, save the day, all that," Teddy says, waving his free hand.

"Such a _dork_ ," Billy mutters as the spell washes over them, and Teddy grins. They got their morning, a part of it anyway, and if they have to go punch some exploding tentacle monsters now, well. It's a small price to pay.

::fin::


End file.
